closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Argentina Sono Film S.A.C.I.
1st Logo (1930's) Nicknames: "The Belgrano Drain" "The Drowning Letters of Doom" "I Hadn't Expected This For Over Years!" "The Pioneer On Argentinian Nightmare Logos" "Decla's Cousin" "The Oldest Nonsensical Nightmare Logo Ever" "And That's Why I Didn't Watched El Alma Del Bandoneón" OZ Film's Long lost Younger argentina brother Logo: On a watery dripping/burning background (very hard to describe), we see some giant letters swimming (or drowning, again - hard to describe) on it very fast as the animation goes (it's true that some are united together and then form a mess). They form together one by one on a soggy paper-ish form, to form an rays-like background with the texts which say "ARGENTINA" on a fancy version of Arial, "SONO FILM" on bottom, on an flat cartoon-ish font, superimposing it's shadows of the background. Over the bottom we see a big house which looks like very old presidential headquarters, along with the text "PRESENTA" (on a Media Blasters-like font) in a stripey pedestal thereupon, with some sand (?) on the near bottom of the logo. It then cuts to the opening theme of the movie. FX/SFX: Everything on this logo, unfortunately which looks very suspicious, crazy and primitive for the time. Cheesy Factor:BIG TIME OFF THE CHARTS!!!!! And we thought Jowell Films International wasn't enough to incinerate all scales! Let's just explain it clearly - Ahead of it's time, it's professionalism was looking overly dramatic and insane, for it's rapid pace and mostly hard-to-describe nature, and the water drippling makes it even worse, it seems like the letters are jumbled up into a pile of garbage, and then turn the logo into a mess. The final result looks very in-your-face and very ominous than other logos from it's kind, due to the film deterioration, which makes this EVEN worse, and the sounds of the trumpet are very complicated through the finish of the logo, along with the white thing, which for the overall brightness we would never it describe clearly! Geez, don't claim '''PERIOD '''way too seriously! This is a contender to the worst logos ever. But it’s not bad as Edward Small Productions. Music/Sounds: The loud sounds of water dripping, along with a drumroll with a bombastic trumpet fanfare at the end. Availability: Seen on their films of the time, such as ¡Tango!, Riachuelo, Dancing, or even El Alma del Bandoneón, which has it's only surviving debut. Scare Factor: Low to Nightmare. 2nd Logo (1940's-) Screenshot 2017-12-02-12-24-55.png Argentina-0.png Logo: We see a light that looks like the sun, which it's surrounded and revealed by what it looks like a golden penny or a stamp, which has an indigenous man with the text "SELECCIÓN"at the top, "MENTASTI", at the middle with a flat line and EDITOR at the bottom, On a black background that with it's light which becames more brighter, transfers into a cyan, cloudy sky. The penny then becomes bright with it's lights. The text "ARGENTINA", which in the two A's, form an curve line (depends on the left and the right) with "SONO" and "FILM" in the bottom of it, on a Cambria-like font, including a poetry paper (looks like someone has written an anthem) that reads S.A.C.I morph into the logo and zoom in at the same time. The logo stands still for a couple of seconds until it fades to black. Variants: * There was a black and white variant, when the sky is black, and the text is white. * A variant included a real, fast-fowarded sky, which a starfield zooms in rapidly to take place for the sun to appear, yet zooming in. The penny then zooms out from it's 40-degrees look, And then covers the sun. The text ARGENTINA does the same, but upwards. The text "SONO" and "FILM" unfold from the penny, and the poetry paper from before does yet the same at the penny, in it's clear form. The sun gets more brighter as all the text moves to the screen. * Sometimes the variant from before would come late before the fanfare, and the speed would be a little faster. FX/SFX: The text and the sheet zooming in, the light and the change of background. All in 2D animation. For the second variant, the starfield and all the details of the logo zooming in, out, inbetween, etc, all in CGI... Cheesy Factor: ...but it's dated for it's era. The background and penny are unnecessary, the zoom-in is very fast, and it's a surprise that in over more than average decades (in par with the The He Tre logo) they kept using the same animation and details for the logo. Good thing they changed this in the 80's, but the animation is still dated, again, for it's era. But it's still better than those Argentine home video logos, at least they had original animation, unchoppy unlike others, and good fanfare. At least its even better than its first counterpart. Music: A happy-sounding fanfare that turns into a bombastic, still happy-sounding one, with the last note being held. Music Variants: A black and white variant had the fanfare low-pitched, while the other has a synthetized rendition of the last logo, only that the first 8 notes are missing on the fanfare. Availability: Common, bordering on scarce. Seen on their films for their time. First seen on silent movies, but it's sound has first appeared in El haragán de la familia and last appeared in La pelea de mi vida. Scare Factor: Medium to high for the original variant. The bombastic fanfare and the zoom-in of the logos would be an uncomfortable cue for the audiences. High to nightmare for the black and white variant, The sky is more dark, The fanfare is dangerous for the ears and the unintended zoom-in is more brutal than the original one. Low for the new version, beacuse the CGI and it's details are more tamer than the other two logos. Minimal to low for the synthethized rendition, it's the same CGI, but at least they did a less bombastic fanfare. Cheers from ASF, who instead on saving their logo forever, it's details have improved from it's era.﻿ Category:Argentina Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Cheesiest logos Category:Foreign Movie Companies